Who Would've Thought
by OJ-Juice-Simpson
Summary: When a girl moves after her mother's death to a certain person's hometown, what will happen? How much will their relationship blossom? What will it become? OC, Benja, Jerome and much much more!


**AHOY THERE! So, after reading MANY Benja FanFics, I decided to write my own, ENJOY**

*Cristi's POV*

Sighing, I stood looking at my new Montreal home. My hands on my hips, I gazed around my sky blue room. We had finished unpacking into the house. We traveled from Quebec after the death of my mother. My dad couldn't stand living in the home we used to all live in. I didn't really have a problem with moving, since I didn't have a whole lot of friends. Only Ben, who regretted my own decision – if that even is possible. I doubt this place will be any different. I mean, at least I get to stay in my snow covered country.

I walked out, down the hall carrying a few boxes. I walked outside to the U-HAUL truck. I placed the boxes in the truck and took out one of my mom's lamps she had as a child. I started to walk, looking at the lamp and nothing else. She always said how much she loved the light. I started to get a little sad. Not having her around anymore was weird. I miss her scent, her laugh, and her in general. I was caught so much in my thoughts that I tripped on a stair. Before I knew it, the ground was rapidly being thrown at me. I winced, falling, anticipating a crash. But, oddly, I didn't. I got to my knees, to look up at inviting brown eyes. Mitch fucking Hughs. Who would've thought?

"Uh, hey. Having trouble?" He asked with amusement in his voice. Once I got to my feet he handed over the lamp.

"Apparently; thanks, you saved my life." I smiled, waving him to come in. He curtsied, walking in being me. Who would've thought a man with 1 million and bloody half subscribers would appear on my doorstep. I would have passed out if it weren't for my amazing stability.

"So, I'm your neighbor, Mitch." _Well hot damn, this must be my lucky day,_ I thought to myself.

"Nice to know I have a kind Benja for a neighbor and not some grumpy old folk!" I laughed, setting my mom's light on the table in the hallway.

"So you know who I am?" He asked, interested.

*Mitch's POV*

"Mhm!" She answered, turning. "Oh, sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Cristi." She waved, her eyes closed. Just then her dad walked in, looking from her to me.

"Who's this?" He asked Cristi, shaking my hand. She looked at me, not in that 'OH MY FUCKING GOD ITS BAJAN' but in a mysterious way. I couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"Our neighbor, Mitch. He helped with the prevention of the homicide of mom's lamp," She told him, I laughed a little.

"Ah, thank you." He smiled, looking at me with gratitude.

"Hey, no problem, my pleasure." I waved my hand. "Say, I want to invite you guys over tonight for dinner, to give a warm Benja welcome to Montreal!" I suggested. I had nothing to do after recording today, might as well get to know Cristi.

"Sounds like a goooooood plan to me!" Cristi stuck up two thumbs, a big grin from cheek to cheek.

"Ok, I should probably head out. Let you guys break in yo place in." I said, slowly backing out of the door. I saw Cristi wave goodbye as her dad walked away into a doorway. Damn, this might not be bad.

*Cristi's POV*

Mah lawd. Mitch is actually having us over, only meeting for a couple of minutes. That was fast. Like really fast. I decided to record a video or two today, to pass the time. I pulled up Minecraft and Gmod, setting up my system.

 **IN THE MIDST OF VIDEO**

"GOD DAMMIT WE HAVENT EVEN FINISHED THE MAP!" I yelled as my screen lagged from the nuke that was set off my Froggie.

"Sorry, but gotta go!" He left before the damage could be done for his computer. Unfortunately, I was not as lucky.

 **SKIP**

I walked over, a gray t-shirt and black skinny jeans on. My dad was still getting ready, but he told me to walk over to wait. I knocked on his door, listening for footsteps. I leaned against the side of his house like in old cliché high school shows. I heard him open the door. He peeked out, laughing.

"Oh, didn't see you there. How are you?" I said smoothly, an arm against the wall, looking over my shoulder into his playful brown eyes.

"Oh? Why, I thought you would've noticed little ol me!" He said in a high voice as he pretended to twirl his nonexistent long hair. We laughed hard together, before he welcomed me in. I dipped my head, stepping into his humble abode.

"Welcome to my CAVE!" He screamed in his Benja voice, spinning with his arms out. I giggled, watching his ridiculous dance. He somehow led me to the dining table, pulling out a chair for me. I sat, smiling at him.

"I will be back with the main dish," He said mischievously. I giggled, sitting at the table. I looked around, noticing the kitchen from his vlogs. I heard my dad walk up the stairs and called to him. He soon appeared and took a seat across from me.

"Glad you could join us, Mr…" Mitch waited for my dad to fill in the blank.

"Smart, Mr. Smart." He answered, watching Mitch as he brought in a pot of pasta and sit it on the table. He disappeared again to bring in to bowls of sauce.

"Ok, so one sauce is Ragu and the other is a doing of mine." He clapped his hands and took a seat.


End file.
